A Guest on a Rainy Day
by Togane Shiro
Summary: It was raining... Naoto was alone and hoping that her boyfriend would come visit her. And the doorbell rang, the one she missed for visited her.


**Title: **A Guest on a Rainy Day

**Genre: **Romance, General

**Rated:** T

**Fandom: **Megami Tensei

**Disclaimer: **Persona 4 belongs to ATLUS

**Warning: **Maybe OOC, full of weird-ness

.

.

The sound of dripping rain filled Naoto's ear this whole day. She's alone in Shirogane Estate for about two days now. Yakushiji's helping her Grampa with some cases, so she's all alone here. She was laying on her bed while hiding her beautiful sapphire-orb behind her eyelids. It's Sunday, and she didn't know what to do. All that she did from the morning was breakfast and then did some homework she got the other day, after that she just laid on her bed until now. Maybe she's been doing nothing for an hour now, it's still ten in the morning, but Naoto felt like it's been a day.

Sometimes she opened her eyes for a second to check her mobile phone. Who knows, maybe there's an e-mail or a call she missed when her ears were unable to hear anything except the sound of dripping rain. But, no, everytime she checked it, all she could saw was the wallpaper. She was actually hoping for something―like a call, maybe?―from her Senpai, though she wasn't really showing it off.

She rolled her body on the bed and looked blankly to the wall, what should she do for the rest of the day? If it wasn't raining, she would've been outside; taking a walk on Samegawa, then Souji would approach her and asked her to spend some time with her. But, then again... There's no way she would be standing under the rain and waiting for Souji. Everyone who saw it will think that she's a broken-heart woman, or...maybe a broken-heart man.

She vaguely heard the sound of bell, is it just her imagination? But, even if it was, she really had to check it. She didn't want to miss the small chance she had of her Senpai visiting her, right? So, she got up and walked to check the intercom in her living room. And she gasped when she saw someone there; a guy holding a transparent umbrella. The guy had silver eyes, and he was really wet. Naoto didn't waste any more second to stand there watching her boyfriend getting wet. She pressed a button near the intercom to open the gate and ran to the main door of her house.

When she opened the door, she could see the guy running to her. When he approached her, she could only ask with wide-eyes, "S-Senpai! Why are you doing here?"

Souji put up an innocent face, "Then, where am I supposed to be?"

"Eh? N-No, that's not what I meant! I―"

Souji raised her finger to Naoto's lips and drew his head closer to Naoto's, "Shh... I know what you meant," he smiled―and that made Naoto blushed―then he shook his head to get rid of the water, "I just wanted to visit my girlfriend, is there a problem?" he smirked.

Naoto blushed even more and she lowered her head―avoiding the gaze of Souji's silver-orbs eyes. She nervously said, "A-Ah... Uh... Let's go inside! I'll...prepare a hot milk for you," she pulled the silverette's hand inside and closed the door. She head towards the button she pressed before to close the main gate. Then, Naoto brought Souji to the living room―this was Souji's first time visiting, so he didn't know much about the house.

"Wait here a minute! I'll get you a towel," said Naoto as she rushed upstairs, after a minute she appeared with a towel in her hand. She gave it to Souji, which he gladly accepted. Souji dried himself up with the towel he got, then head to the living room with Naoto.

"I'll prepare the hot milk for you, wait for a moment, Senpai."

"Ah... Okay... Thank you, Naoto," Souji smiled warmly.

Naoto replied with a smile too and walked to the kitchen. She prepared two glasses of hot milk for Souji and her. Just before she could lift the tray, someone hugged her from behind, made her gasped and blushed. "S-Senpai! What are you doing? L-Let go of me."

"Hmm?" was the reply she got. Souji didn't let go of the hug. He placed his head on Naoto's shoulder, closing his eyes, feeling the warmth his girlfriend had.

"S-Senpai?" muttered Naoto.

"Call my name, Naoto... Call me 'Souji', will ya? And I'll let go of my hands."

Naoto's cheeks turned crimson. She tried to hide it, but figured out that she didn't need to do that since Souji's closing his eyes. She sighed, "S-Souji..." mumbled Naoto.

"What? I couldn't hear you..." he smirked.

"S-Souji," Naoto said louder. Souji smiled and opened his eyes, he let go of his hands. Naoto sighed in relieved, but Souji quickly grabbed her hand and pulled it. He landed a quick kiss to Naoto's lips. Naoto blushed and widened her eyes. She stared at Souji, which Souji replied with a grin.

Souji walked and took one of the milk on the tray, he drank it. "This is good. You seemed to be good in making milk, maybe you often made it?" teased Souji, he laughed softly.

"H-How could you know―" she quickly cover her mouth with her hands, eyes-widened. Then, let out a defeated sigh. "Yeah... I always prepare the milk, twice a day, seven days a week, four weeks a month, and so on," she pouted like a child―which Souji think is cute.

"May I know why you like to drink milk that much, Naoto?" asked Souji.

"It's not that I like it! I...I actually doesn't like milk. It was too sweet, and I don't like sweet stuff... But..." she looked at Souji for a while before muttering something that he couldn't hear clearly.

"Pardon me? I couldn't hear anything. I think...the rain might've been heavier."

Naoto groaned, "Milk helps us to get taller!" Souji could notice the pink cheeks were growing red now. He laughed and patted her head.

"You really wish to get taller?" asked Souji with a smirk on his face. Naoto nodded. "But, I thought you were better like this..." he leaned closer to Naoto and kissed her again. Naoto was surprised, but didn't intend to let go of the enjoyment she had. She kissed him back. Souji licked Naoto's lips to get permission, Naoto gasped and Souji used this chance to explore Naoto's mouth. Their tongue played with each other for quite some time, and of course won by the male. They parted when their lungs needed oxygen.

Souji smiled and whispered, "We were at the best height for kissing," he smirked.

.

.

**A/N: **I know... This is so weird. Everyone should've been good at preparing milk *sigh* just pretend that there were people good at it and some are not, okay? *wink* And this story really are VERY different from what I had in mind before. But...I dunno. Well, whaddya think? Good or bad? Tell me through review c:


End file.
